parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bee King
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoof Of The Lion King Cast:(Don't Edit) * Baby Simba - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) * Young Simba - Oh (Home) * Adult Simba - Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) * Young Kairel - Baby Poppy (Trolls) * Adult Kairel - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Baby Tarzan - Roshan (Ice Age) * Young Tarzan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Adult Tarzan - Wreck-It-Ralph * Themselves - Sinbad (Sinbad:Legend Of The Seven Seas),Ratchet (Ratchet And Clank,Sly Cooper And Foxy (Tony Crynight's Five Nights At Freddy's) * Young Nala - Disgust (Inside Out) * Adult Nala - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Jane Porter - Merida (Brave) * Scar - Ken (Bee Movie) * Clayton - Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) * Mufasa - Shrek * Sarabi - Ogre Fiona (Shrek) * Rafiki - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Timon - Cooper (Trolls) * Pumbaa - Biggie (Trolls) * Zazu - Blu (Rio) * Professor Porter - King Fergus (Brave) * Shenzi - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * Banzai - Crocosaur (The Wuzzles) * Ed - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Sabor - Other Mother (Coraline) * Sarafina - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Tarzan's Parents - Grug And Ugga (The Croods) * The Wildebeests Stampede - Adventures of Gummi Bears Characters, Finding Nemo Characters, Turbo Characters, The Black Cauldron Characters, and Inside Out Characters * Baby Baboon - Squizze Toy Alien Trio (Toy Story Trilogy) * Baboons - Kakamora (Moana) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip * sabrswg3.wav * sabrout1.wav * sabrarmb1.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabhit3.wav tpmsaber1.zip * Hit03.wav * FastSabr.wav * sabrswg2.wav soundsblaster.zip * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * pistol-1.wav * pistout1.wav * trprout.wav * concuss1.wav * concuss5.wav * remotefire01.wav troopervoices.zip * i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip * i00s130z.wav * i00s131z.wav * i00s127z.wav * i00s129z.wav sounds_light.zip * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberoff01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ * saberhum1.wav * saberhum5.wav * saberhup7.wav * saberhup8.wav * saberhup9.wav Trivia *Oh will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. *Barry B. Benson will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Disgust will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. *Tanya Mousekewitz will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ken will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Magica DeSpell, Crocosaur, and Thunderclap will carry guns throughout the entire movie. Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon